


Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End (or a small conversation with god)

by TUNiU



Series: Quirks and Quarks, Justice and Mercy [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Capital pronouns for God, no action - all dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: I came up with this at 3 am. this is how I think Lucifer should end.





	Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End (or a small conversation with god)

"In every way you were made same as every other angel. Yet you rebelled. You disobeyed. You demanded free will, when free will was unheard of. You are **_MY_ **greatest creation, above all others, you will inherit. But you need a partner. When it was time, _**I**_ made a being who could love you, without interference. Who could love you without trickery or wiles. It was choice that created this love. _**I**_ merely presented the opportunity. She chose to love you. You chose to love her. If she so desires, she will be your GODDESS. If you so choose, you will have many eons together. Your love will create worlds and populations beyond measure. If you so choose, you can have a human lifespan with her. One life time together and when it is her time, she will go the Silver City. And ** _I_** will start again, to create **_MY_** successor."

"200,000 years of misery to make **_ME_** your heir?"

"What is 200,000 against 200 trillion? And the lives of everyone **_YOU_** will create in **_YOUR_ **benevolence?"

" _ **MY** _benevolence?"

"Will _**YOU** _not make it a point of pride to be a far better God than i ever was?"

"When did you start capitalizing _**ME**_?"

"When _**YOU** _decided to become God."

"Smug bastard."

"No matter _**YOUR** _future choices, _**YOU** _will always make me proud. i have seen it."

 


End file.
